Desired Debt
by Xardion
Summary: That's...okay." he replied. "That's what...friends...are for..." But she shook her head. As far as she was concerned, for everything he had done, for all the moments they shared, he deserved something at least. Sequel to Dance of the Luna. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or any of the character within.

-

_**Desired Debt**_

-

_'It looks like I missed everything...'_

Maya Natsume sat quietly in a chair in one of recovery room within a hospital. Lying on the bed before her was the prone injured body of Masataka Takayanagi. His body was heavily bandages and there were a few light scars on his face. Despite his appearance, his facial expression was calm and relaxed and Maya fondly remembered the last time she saw him like this. It was that night when she found him sleeping in the corner of the dojo, exhausted after spending the day in excessive training.

_Followed by her sleeping on his lap..._

_'All that time and training I put you guys through, and I wasn't even there for the main event...'_

Following her desperate battle against Tetsuhito, Maya had been put in a coma due to the injuries she suffered. Yet somehow, she was able to project herself in an astral form and watch events continue on without her. She had witnessed the fight between Bunshichi and Mitsoumi and how the former was beaten in one blow, apparently by a deathblow. It was here that Maya promised that everything would end the next day and that no one would die the same way as Shin and Mana did.

The first was when Bunshichi was beaten by Mitsoumi with one blow and appeared to be dead. It was at this point that Maya promised that everything would end the next day and that no one would die the same way as Shin and Mana did. But after she said those words, Masataka entered the building, both angry and sad after seeing Bunshichi's lifeless body. That was a scene she wouldn't forget. Masataka, after defeating the council in just nine steps, slapped his older brother and scolded him. She was shocked, but she also found a new admiration for the young fighter.

_'You really have grown, haven't you?'_

She saw also his frequent visits, at how he would often speak to her prone body in the hopes that she would revive. Her lips curved at the thought. Masataka was always a nice guy. Handsome, polite, humble, these were the words that defined his personality. Yet beneath the calm surface were the power and the fury of a storm. It was a strength that she could count on.

_"You were always the one I could rely on. Really rely on."_

And those words were never truer than the events that had taken place recently at the tournament. Amid the battles and fighting between the clubs, the Juken club had finally reached the point where they faced against the Enforcement Group and it was Masataka who confronted his older brother in a final showdown. The two soon met in battle and Maya had sensed the amount of power they literally threw at each other. But from the offset, it appeared that Mitsoumi had the advantage, due to his overwhelming power and strength. It was here that Masataka obtained some of his current injuries.

_'I'm so sorry, Masataka...'_

It should have been her there to face him. Everything that had happened between herself, Mitsoumi and Shin was her fault. She was supposed to be the one to end it all. But instead, she was loosing another friend. But that didn't happen either. Surprising both her and Mitsoumi, Masataka rose back up to his feet, and fought on, briefly pushing his older brother to the limit. But they then felt a dread aura coming from elsewhere and Masataka broke off the fight, saying that his friends needed his help. Mitsoumi scowled at his younger brother for breaking off the fight, but Masataka replied that despite all that he had done, he wouldn't be his brother's executioner.

_'I just never understood...why...'_

Maya managed to follow them to another arena where they saw Souichiro standing in the midst of several fallen fighters. Only the aura he was emitting wasn't his, but a darker, sinister one. _Sohaku..._ Souichiro father, who sought to possess his son's body through the black eye beneath his eye patch, had awoken after the dragon power within Souichiro, which had awakened from the extensive battles the brawler was engaged in.

Masataka entered the arena, seeing the situation and realizing what had happened to Souichiro. Sohaku watched as the young Takayanagi approached him and readied himself to fight. At first, Sohaku/Souichiro, laughed at the youth, seeing the injuries he had sustained and telling him that there was no way he could beat him. But the battle soon began to favor Masataka and Sohaku's humor disappeared, replaced with rage...and fear...

Desperation soon became his fuel and using one of Souichiro's tricks, Sohaku flung dust into Masataka's eyes, blinding him temporarily. With an open shot, Sohaku attacked the disabled fighter with a Dark Forged Iron Needle (new technique), only to be stopped by Mitsoumi, who struck at him with a Double Forged Iron Needle. The resulting blast knocked both fighters away and rendered Mitsoumi unconscious, using up his body's time limit.

Sohaku revived, still facing a very angry Masataka. The two warriors fought once more and their weakened conditions left them drained and set for one final attack. Maya looked in horror as she saw history ready to repeat itself. _'No! Not again! Not him!'_ In the end, it was Aya who stopped them, using the power of her Dragon Eyes as well as the Reiki to stop Sohaku and free Souichiro's mind within. The force of power rippled through the Reiki, reviving Maya from her coma, but leaving her in the dark as to what had happened.

_'Why did you always stick with me?'_

She didn't find out until the next day what had happened. After the power surge, the Reiki shattered to pieces and left Aya drained of strength. But she had done enough to bring her beloved out of Sohaku's grip and tear the black eye right out of its socket. With Masataka as the last man standing, the Juken club had been declared the winners of the tournament and thus would become the new Enforcement group. Maya could barely believe it. Her team had gained the victory, and they did it without her. It was kind of a bittersweet victory and even now, she was working to get over it. And so, those of her team that were injured were admitted into the hospital where she met up with them and learned of what had happened. Her memories of her astral presence were fuzzy at the time, so she wasn't able to say what she witnessed. It was only by Aya's words that she fully remembered.

_"I heard you. You said, not again. Not him."_

That didn't make her feel better about the situation, but there was nothing else she could say or have said to her. All she want right now was to deal with the aftermath, to at least do something for her club; a club that had put their lives on the line to fight for her ideas. There were no words to thank then for all they had done, but she never fully understood why they all remained. Or rather, why he stayed.

"Why did you always fight for me?"

She realized that she asked that question out loud, but she didn't care. It was her fight, not theirs. They were simply dragged into it by her. Because she needed their help. Their strength. Because...she couldn't do it alone.

"Because..."

Maya blinked in surprise as she looked up at the now-but-barely-revived Masataka. The young man's eye looked worn, but they were clear and focused on her as he answered.

"...we care."

For the first time in what felt like a long while, Maya smiled. Despite her faults, they supported her, fought alongside her, and looked out for each other, all for the sake of friendship. Souichiro, Aya, Bob, Masataka, all of them... But it was Masataka who was more the focus on her mind right now.

"I owe you...so much..."

"That's...okay." he replied. "That's what...friends...are for..."

But she shook her head and lifted herself from her seat partway. As far as she was concerned, she owed him greatly. For everything he had done, for all the help and support he provided, for all the moments they shared, he deserved something at least.

And she began to lean toward him...

Now, she wasn't the type to get all emotional and sappy, but this time was different. He truly deserved something for all he had done, even at the times when it seemed that he was underrated and ignored. And the real truth was...she wanted to do this. Since that time when she awoke on his lap, it was a thought that strangely enough remained in her mind. It had come up to her again more strongly when he found her training in the forest.

_Closer..._

Masataka watched her with wide eyes, but he made no move to stop her or even try. Part of it was due to shock that Maya was actually going to do what it looks like she was going to do. But another part of him...wanted to know...how it felt. And so, as she drew closer, his eyes slowly began to close, ready to accept the kiss that was approaching.

_Closer..._

And that's when the door opened up to reveal Bob and his girlfriend, Chiaki walking in. Bob's arm was in a sling and there were several other bruises he stopped, but he was capable of walking about, at which Chiaki would demand he not do without her around. They stopped in to see Masataka to check on his condition, not expecting to see Maya there as well, leaning close to his face no less.

"Whoa! Did we interrupt something?"

Masataka blinked and flushed with embarrassment while Maya shut her eyes briefly. _'Talk about bad timing.'_ she frowned before looking up at her friends, a pleasant smile coming over her face.

"No. Not at all. I was just visiting Takayanagi."

"Looks like you were doing a little more than that." Chiaki giggled.

Maya continued to smile. "Well, if you must know, I was about to kiss him."

At this, Masataka blinked, not sure what just happened there and surprised that she turned back to him and closed the distance, planting a tender kiss...on his cheek. Backing away, Maya continued to smile, but he saw the disappointment in her eyes. And if he didn't know better, he was certain his eyes mirrored them as well. Lifting herself up fully, Maya strode toward the door.

"Well, since you two are here, keep an eye on him while I check on the other two."

As she passed the two and out into the hallway, she turned back to find Masataka staring right at her. She grinned that his face seemed slightly disappointed, but the understanding in his eyes made it clear that he knew she wasn't ready to do that in front of the others. It wasn't even clear why it was about to happen. But that was okay. They had time to think about it. And as the door began to close, she silently mouthed three words to him.

_"Another time, Masataka..."_


End file.
